


Новости

by WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020 (WTFStarWarsThrawn2018)



Series: Сиреневый дым [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Anal Fingering, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarWarsThrawn2018/pseuds/WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020
Summary: Одна новость «лучше» другой.
Relationships: Gilad Pellaeon/Thrawn | Mitth’raw’nuruodo
Series: Сиреневый дым [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613575
Kudos: 8





	Новости

**Author's Note:**

> Часть 10 цикла «Сиреневый дым». АУ финала «Трилогии Трауна».  
> [Халена Дэвис](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Hallena_Devis)  
> [Мейнар Дэвис](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Mynar_Devis)  
> Более подробно о любовной драме Пеллеона можно узнать из книги Карен Тревисс «Войны клонов: Пленных не брать» (The Clone Wars: No Prisoners).

Траун возвращался на Корусант триумфатором, но не чувствовал себя таковым. Разгром флота Аликота показал остальным моффам и военачальникам, что к гранд-адмиралу лучше не соваться. Или сначала лучше продумывать стратегию и собирать бо́льшие силы. Кампания получилась короткой и заняла менее трех недель, при этом активная фаза продолжалась только половину времени. Зато повстанцы и им сочувствующие наверняка увидели в ней то, чего Траун всеми силами старался не демонстрировать. Империя разделена; неоднозначный командующий вызывает недоверие; его положение шатко; внутренние противоречия готовы вот-вот вылиться в новую гражданскую войну — несомненно, об этом в ближайшее время станут говорить в кубриках повстанческих кораблей. А их лидеры начнут размышлять, как использовать сложившуюся ситуацию, искать других несогласных с политикой Трауна или самим фактом его правления, через агентов и подставных лиц уговаривать их восстать. 

Всю дорогу до Корусанта гранд-адмирал провел, изучая личные дела самых влиятельных политиков, чиновников и военачальников Империи и вычисляя потенциальных противников. Когда Пеллеон вошел в его каюту, он отмечал на голограмме сектора разными цветами. Гилад взглянул на карту. Она отличалась от той, которую Траун составил в прошлый раз. Зеленый цвет обозначал территории, подконтрольные верным гранд-адмиралу моффам, красный — тех, кто мог оказаться предателем, желтый — тех, кто вызывал сомнения, бордовый — миры и системы, поддерживавшие повстанцев. Схема обновлялась в зависимости от военных успехов и политической ситуации. Большинство секторов в границах Империи светились зеленым, но Пеллеон не обманывался. На днях Траун поделился с ним своими тревогами относительно новых мятежей. Правда, в исполнении чисса это больше напоминало вытягивание канатом шагохода, застрявшего в болоте по самую кабину. Гиладу пришлось ухватиться за небольшую ремарку гранд-адмирала и по капле выдавливать из него информацию. И вот, результат размышлений Трауна был перед ним. Помимо названий отмеченных красным секторов, карте отображалось также имя и звание того, кого следовало опасаться, и какими силами он располагал. Пеллеон провел в голове кое-какие расчеты. Если бы даже все эти люди одновременно обратились против Трауна, это не стало бы концом его правления. Но Гилад, со свойственным ему оптимизмом, мысленно добавил к ним все бордовые сектора. Вот здесь и начинались настоящие проблемы.

Гилад обошел проектор, встал позади Трауна и обнял его, чтобы ободрить. Каждый раз, когда он делал это, чисс напрягался на долю секунды — привычка опытного воина, — но затем расслаблялся и доверчиво откидывался назад — привычка того, кто доверяет своему партнеру.

— Мы справимся, — прошептал Пеллеон, отчасти самому себе.

— Конечно, — пообещал Траун и накрыл его ладони своими. — Вопрос с повстанцами нужно решить как можно скорее. Когда я это сделаю, противники ничего не смогут вменить мне в вину, кроме расы, но тогда они будут выглядеть очень глупо и несовременно.

— Многие говорят, что, женись ты на принцессе Лее, это решило бы все проблемы, — проронил Пеллеон и почувствовал, как чисс напрягся всем телом.

— Не бывать этому, — сухо ответил Траун.

Возможность свадьбы с принцессой являлась очередным слухом, которых во дворце Гилад наслушался немало. Предлагавшие подобное явно не учитывали мнение обеих сторон, не говоря уже о процедуре развода Леи. На это она никогда бы не согласилась, разве что под угрозой расправы над ее детьми. И даже согласившись, она устроила бы из развода скандал, очередную демонстрацию имперского угнетения. Однако у идеи такого брака имелось существенное достоинство.

— Она может родить наследника Империи, — озвучил его Пеллеон. — В отличие от меня.

— Чисса-полукровку? — Гилад не видел его лица, но не сомневался, что гранд-адмирал, по своему обыкновению, изогнул бровь. — Такому правителю нигде не обрадуются. Кроме Хейпса. Спасибо, что напомнил, мне надо написать королеве-матери вежливое письмо с отказом.

— А что она предлагала?

— Руку своей внучки. При этом милостиво обещала, что всех детей мужского пола, рожденных от этого союза, я могу оставить себе, но девочек заберет Хейпанский консорциум.

— Очень любезно с ее стороны. Ее внучка… — Пеллеон хотел спросить, согласна ли она, но вспомнил, что в политических браках это не имеет значения, — красивая?

— Для ее родителей — возможно, но не для меня: ей нет еще и года.

Гилад улыбнулся прозорливости королевы-матери. Если бы Траун принял ее предложение, он еще почти двадцать лет оставался бы связан этой помолвкой и был бы вынужден держать других претенденток на расстоянии. Еще помолвка гарантировала почти двадцать лет мира с Империей. Пеллеон не горел желанием тестировать в битве возможности хейпанских «драконов», королева-мать, похоже, разделяла его чувства. 

Впрочем, не только на Хейпсе заметили пустое поле в личном деле Трауна в графе «семейное положение». В галактике хватало чистокровных принцесс и аристократок, которые по праву рождения считали себя достойными стать супругой императора. Личность императора значения не имела. А были еще сестры и дочери крупных промышленников, сенаторов из Новой Республики, дипломатов, богатые наследницы, авантюристки… Как только стало ясно, что Траун намерен удержаться у руля власти и в силах претворить это намерение в жизнь, все они начали искать возможность познакомиться с ним поближе. Кому-то пришлось перешагнуть через свои ксенофобские взгляды, но корона императрицы стоила того. И, в отличие от прежнего императора, Траун был еще достаточно молод, хорош собой и обладал прекрасными манерами. Одно это в глазах многих девиц делало его мужчиной мечты, даже если бы к нему не прилагались трон и флот. Но трон и флот значительно улучшали дело.

С каждым появлением Трауна на публике вокруг него росло количество девушек разных рас. Во время открытия мемориала павшим героям в прошлом месяце миловидные дамы от шестнадцати до сорока лет составляли более девяноста процентов пришедших. Оставшиеся десять процентов примерно поровну поделили между собой свитские Трауна и журналисты. Несмотря на печальную тему мероприятия, девушки словно бы стремились перещеголять друг друга красотой нарядов и блеском драгоценностей, и каждая надеялась, что в толпе гранд-адмирал заметит именно ее. Если такое творилось уже сейчас, Пеллеон боялся предположить, что начнется, когда благородную публику допустят ко двору. А что будет, когда они разгадают вкусы Трауна и примутся подсовывать ему своих братьев… Гилад обреченно вздохнул. Они с Трауном через многое прошли вместе, это ценнейший опыт и большое преимущество перед конкурентами за сердце чисса. Но вьющиеся вокруг девушки и, в будущем, парни были молоды, красивы, происходили из благородных семей, брак с любым из них принес бы солидные дивиденды в политике, экономике или производстве. Рано или поздно моффы надавят на Трауна так, что он не сможет сопротивляться, выберет кого-то из них и даст Пеллеону отставку.

Должно быть, Траун в самом деле умел читать мысли. Он развернулся, взял Пеллеона за руку и сказал с легкой улыбкой:

— Гилад, если бы я хотел связать себя узами брака, то из всех граждан Империи выбрал бы тебя. Возможно, так и следует поступить, чтобы ты больше не волновался, а от меня наконец отстали.

Несмотря на притворно насмешливый тон речи, взгляд его был серьезным.

— — —

Включая головизор на следующий день после возвращения на Корусант, Пеллеон рассчитывал посмотреть обзоры неудавшегося восстания моффа и узнать, в каком свете подают его действия. Однако увидел нечто, заставившее его замереть у экрана. 

То, что показывали по головизору — игривые поцелуи, нежные прикосновения, дурашливые жесты на хейпанском пляже, — было частью _только их_ с Трауном жизней и не предназначалось для взглядов посторонних. По этим кадрам даже конченный идиот понял бы, насколько они близки, и с легкостью мог оценить степень их привязанности друг к другу. А для совсем глупых запись того, как Траун гладил Пеллеона по животу, обнимал и целовал в лоб, прокрутили несколько раз. «Посмотрите на эти жесты. Похоже, в скором времени нам следует ожидать прибавления», — с притворным умилением прокомментировал ведущий. С небольшими вариациями ролик показывали по всем каналам уже второй день. О мятежном моффе и победе над ним забыли — ведущие и гости студий обсуждали более насущные вопросы: допустимы ли неуставные отношения такого рода, не подрывает ли пример гранд-адмирала институт брака и семьи, соответствуют ли плавки обоих мужчин модным трендам.

Если только что Пеллеон думал, что взбешен до предела, через минуту ему пришлось убедиться: журналистам еще есть чем удивить. Поскольку раскопать скандальных историй про Трауна им не удалось, то они обратились к более легкой мишени. С доскональностью, достойной ИСБ, они начали рассказывать зрителям всю биографию Пеллеона. И если даты и места рождения он не стеснялся, как и факта подлога документов, чтобы раньше времени поступить в академию, то, когда заговорили о его личной жизни, Пеллеон заволновался. Он не скрывал, что имел много романов с женщинами, и откровенно сказал об этом Трауну. Для чисса это не стало сюрпризом. Любой, кто провел на флоте хотя бы лет пять, слышал байки про похождения бравого капитана Пеллеона. Но ключевым моментом являлось то, что все эти отношения остались в прошлом. В репортаже о них говорилось так, будто он не только сохранил теплые отношения с бывшими любовницами, но также поддерживал с ними связь, спонсировал и делился откровениями о личной жизни. Все, кто близко знал Пеллеона, сразу поняли бы, что эти истории высосаны из пальца в угоду зрителям, но публике-то это было неизвестно.

Выключив головизор, Гилад закрыл лицо руками. Итак, вся Империя в курсе. Рано или поздно это должно было случиться: больше года слухи об их связи курсировали с корабля на корабль, с базы на базу, а по пути обрастали нелепыми подробностями. Но сплетни оставались сплетнями. Пеллеон был уверен, что ничем не выдал себя перед посторонними. А если он иногда и засматривался на чисса, то это легко можно было списать на восхищение гением гранд-адмирала. Они с Трауном соблюдали предельную осторожность на публике. Правду знали лишь самые близкие и надежные друзья Гилада. Все, что могли предъявить сплетники, — это несколько слов уже давно мертвого ногри. 

Зато теперь у них появились неоспоримые доказательства. Со всеми натяжками происходящее в ролике не удалось бы выдать за крепкую мужскую дружбу. Разве что заявить: оба участника были так пьяны, что не отдавали отчета в своих действиях. Но такая интерпретация никого не устроила бы. Пеллеон взглянул на хронометр. Утро только начиналось, но Траун уже наверняка был на ногах. Гилад отправил сообщение: «Нас раскрыли, нужно срочно обсудить план действий». «Приходи», — поступил ответ. 

Вопреки обыкновению, в приемной гранд-адмирала было пусто. Только майор Сесил, исполнявший обязанности его секретаря, как всегда, сидел за столом и сортировал в компьютере входящую корреспонденцию. Его взгляд на минуту оторвался от экрана, мазнул по лицу Пеллеона. В отличие от гранд-адмирала и коммодора, он не покидал Корусант и мог следить за новостями. Понять, как он относится к скандалу вокруг начальства, было невозможно.

— Адмирал ожидает вас, — подчеркнуто нейтральным тоном сообщил Сесил. 

Кивнув, Пеллеон вошел в кабинет гранд-адмирала. Траун встретил его с напряженным выражением лица. Гилад уже знал, что оно не сулит ничего хорошего, поскольку скрывает едва сдерживаемую ярость.

— Полагаю, ты посмотрел новости, — с раздражением сказал чисс.

— Да. Вот тебе и хваленая хейпанская секретность, — вздохнул Пеллеон.

— Королевский дом Хейпса уже принес извинения. Королева-мать намерена тщательно расследовать дело и наказать журналистов, которые нас засняли.

— Очень любезно с ее стороны, только это уже ничего не меняет.

— Но ролик хотя бы доказал, что мой отказ жениться на ее внучке не был пренебрежением. Надеюсь, она перестанет жаловаться на оскорбление королевского дома.

Неожиданная мысль сверкнула в сознании Пеллеона.

— Ты не думаешь, что появление ролика и твой отказ как-то связаны? — спросил он.

— Не думаю. Я _знаю_ , что на Хейпсе ничего не происходит без ведома Та'а Чуме, — мрачно ответил Траун. — Хейпанки предпочитают отвечать на удар ударом, притом таким, от которого оппонент уже не оправится. Полагаю, изначально она планировала придержать ролик для политического шантажа — если бы я обручился с ее внучкой.

— А раз свадьбы не будет, она решила подпортить тебе репутацию уже сейчас, — Пеллеон тяжело вздохнул. — Да, у нашей пресс-службы прибавится работы. Что будем делать? Все отрицать?

Траун покачал головой.

— Сомневаюсь, что это поможет. Наши действия не оставляют простора для интерпретации, — с легкой укоризной произнес он.

— Надеюсь, тебе не стыдно за то, что ты позволил себе несколько минут нежности? — с холодной усмешкой спросил Пеллеон. — Народ устал от войны и политики, зато все любят истории про любовь. Почему бы нам не использовать этот репортаж, чтобы показать, что у нового правителя Империи есть сердце? 

— Потому что гранд-адмиралы не должны публично проявлять свои чувства, — возразил чисс. — Нежность легко принять за слабость. Нет, Гил, это не обсуждается. Я уже назначил встречу с главой пресс-службы, вечером он изложит нам результаты мозгового штурма своей команды.

— — —

Глава пресс-службы Таригау вплыл в кабинет гранд-адмирала походкой придворного, хотя и носил военную форму. На его лице застыла насквозь фальшивая любезная улыбка. Чувствовалось, что его ничем не удивишь. Он признал: да, произошло очень печальное событие. Пока он не пустился в пространные рассуждения о морали и боевом духе, Траун спросил:

— Как пресс-служба советует нам поступить?

Таригау открыл папку, которую до этого держал под мышкой, и разложил перед собой несколько листов флимсипласта, покрытых строчками текста.

— Самый простой способ — публично покаяться, заявить, что это было заблуждение, и прекратить всякие отношения. Может быть, отправить коммодора Пеллеона служить в какой-нибудь отдаленный сектор, — уверенный тон Таригау отлично сочетался с безразличным взглядом, которым он смерил Гилада. Похоже, в этой истории его огорчало только то, что избранник гранд-адмирала будет не очень ярко смотреться в новостях. 

— Нет. Другие варианты? — жестко ответил Траун.

На лице Таригау появилась гаденькая ухмылка:

— Знаете, как говорят: брачный венец скрывает любые грехи.

Сердце Пеллеона замерло. О свадьбе он думал ровно один раз за всю жизнь, и тогда это плохо кончилось. Тем более он не размышлял, дойдет ли дело до регистрации сейчас. В отношениях с чиссом он наслаждался самим фактом близости любимого и не загадывал так далеко. После слов Таригау он представил, какой стала бы жизнь, если бы им с Трауном больше не нужно было прятаться. А вдруг?..

— Оставим это на крайний случай, — с кислой миной ответил гранд-адмирал тоном, в котором читалось: «Исключено».

Слабая надежда неведомо на что в душе Пеллеона умерла. Как говорится, всяк минокк знай свой проводок. А Таригау не сдавался. Он перекладывал листы флимсипласта с заготовленными текстами заявлений для прессы в попытках найти объяснение, которое удовлетворило бы Трауна, и спрашивал:

— Как насчет воздействия алкоголя? Подсыпанный в напитки спайс? Диверсия в виде грибов любовной лихорадки в еде? Необычные симптомы солнечного удара? Клоны? Актеры, загримированные под вас?

Предложения становились все более странными и изощренными. Впору было принять их за издевки, если бы Таригау не говорил на полном серьезе.

— Нужно показать Совету моффов, что отношения с коммодором не влияют на ваши суждения и планирование военных операций. Восстание Аликота пришлось очень кстати, мы подготовили много отменных материалов, — задумчиво проронил Таригау, когда стопка листов подошла к концу. — Нет ли под рукой еще каких-нибудь врагов Империи, которых вы могли бы оперативно разбить? Нет? Жаль, моффы такое любят.

— Поправьте меня, если ошибаюсь, но мне казалось, что мы собираемся тушить огонь негодования среди граждан, а не моффов, — вставил Пеллеон.

Пораженный наивностью заявления, Таригау посмотрел на него с умилением.

— Коммодор, мнение гражданских ничего не решает, — холодно усмехнулся он. — К счастью, не они выбирают, кто будет править Империей. Нам надо укротить людей с реальной властью.

— Тогда как насчет армии и флота? — не отступал Гилад.

— При всем уважении, сэр, в ролике не показали ничего такого, о чем не говорили бы в столовых и кают-компаниях весь последний год. — Таригау вновь повернулся к Трауну: — Разумеется, вы всегда можете исполнить заветное желание Совета моффов и казнить принцессу Лею.

Гилад похолодел. Внимание горстки капризных стариков надо было отвлечь, и выбор стоял между свадьбой и казнью. Днем Пеллеон навестил Лею. Учитывая, какую важную информацию она ему сообщила, Гилад однозначно предпочел бы первое, но решать предстояло не ему. 

Вскоре Траун отпустил Таригау и взял паузу на размышления. Некоторое время в кабинете царила полная тишина. Прикрыв глаза, гранд-адмирал откинулся на спинку кресла, соединив пальцы рук и упершись в них подбородком. Мысленно он что-то просчитывал и не замечал присутствия Пеллеона. Несмотря на критическую ситуацию, Гилад невольно залюбовался им. Ему всегда нравилось смотреть на чисса, знать, что он где-то рядом. Его присутствие дарило надежду. Обычно. Сейчас, когда на кону было больше жизней, чем Трауну, вероятно, известно, Пеллеон не чувствовал привычного покоя. Хотя в кабинете не имело смысла опасаться прослушки, он приблизился к чиссу, тронул его за руку.

— Пока ты не принял решение, мне нужно кое-что сказать о здоровье принцессы, — понизив голос, сказал он.

Вырванный из мира своих размышлений, гранд-адмирал посмотрел на него слегка отрешенно и проронил:

— Сегодня я мельком видел ее высочество, когда она возвращалась с прогулки в саду. Она немного поправилась и выглядела вполне здоровой. Это хорошо, в первые дни у нее был очень изможденный вид.

— Ты серьезно? — Гилад смерил его взглядом и, когда убедился, что он не шутит, объяснил: — Она беременна.

— О, — взгляд Трауна сфокусировался на лице Пеллеона; к уравнению их будущего, которое он мысленно решал, добавилась еще одна переменная. — Надеюсь, ты не подозреваешь меня?

— Я — нет, но журналисты не упустят возможность поговорить и об этом.

— Публика всегда подозревает худшее и часто оказывается права, — меланхолично заявил чисс. — К счастью для всех нас, принцессе достаточно будет показать ребенка, когда он родится.

— Она уже уведомила меня, что не собирается рожать в плену.

Траун удивленно изогнул бровь.

— Вот как? — переспросил он. — Сомневаюсь, что даже джедайские трюки позволят ей отсрочить естественный процесс, особенно сейчас, когда она отрезана от Силы.

— Именно это ее и пугает. Она боится, что из-за воздействия исаламири ребенок в будущем не сможет использовать Силу, — горячо ответил Пеллеон.

— То есть родится нормальным? Воистину, джедаи — странные существа, — Траун саркастически хмыкнул. — Спасибо, что сказал. Тебе ни к чему сидеть здесь. Положение не настолько критическое, как ты думаешь, и я постараюсь найти выход, который устроил бы всех. Не советую пока появляться на публике без усиленной охраны: журналисты не дадут тебе и шагу ступить.

— — —

Проходили дни, а официального комментария из дворца не поступало. Скандальный ролик с Хейпса по-прежнему показывали несколько раз в день в репортажах с названиями в духе «Что скрывает гранд-адмирал?» и «Почему молчит Империя?». Траун не видел смысла изымать головидео или запрещать его к демонстрации, хотя и подписал соответствующее распоряжение. Это была символическая мера. Ролик и так посмотрели все желающие, а для тех, кто по каким-то причинам не успел, его наверняка скачали друзья. Залезть в компьютер каждого гражданина Империи оказалось не под силу даже ИСБ. 

Глава пресс-службы считал, что нельзя терять время, и осаждал Пеллеона просьбами повлиять на гранд-адмирала, поскольку тот отклонял его просьбы об аудиенции. Приходилось объяснять, что торопить чисса бесполезно. В конце концов Гилад решил поднять этот вопрос в частном порядке, тем более приближался конец рабочей недели, а вместе с ним — один из дней, когда график Трауна позволял «шалости». 

Войдя в кабинет, Пеллеон застал гранд-адмирала за излюбленным занятием: изучением голографических произведений искусства. 

— Я не помешаю? — спросил замерший у дверей Гилад.

— Нисколько, я уже закончил, — ответил Траун, выключил проектор и сделал несколько шагов навстречу.

Встретясь на середине комнаты, мужчины обнялись. После долгого дня можно было позволить себе немного нежности. Они привыкли друг к другу, но еще не пресытились близостью. Нос Пеллеона уткнулся в ключицу чисса, через одежду ощущал почти выветрившийся аромат одеколона и слабый запах тела и в ближайшие минуты не собирался покидать свое место. «Мой дорогой», — прошептал Траун в макушку возлюбленного, коснулся губами его волос. Простояв так какое-то время, Гилад положил руку чиссу на талию и уверенно повлек его за собой в спальню; Траун шел рядом, касаясь его плеча.

Первыми деталями одежды, от которых они избавились синхронно, были ремни и перчатки. Пеллеон расстегнул ремень с заметным удовольствием: давали себя знать кулинарные сюрпризы дворцовых поваров, регулярно присылаемые гранд-адмиралом. Остальную одежду он снял решительно и быстро, словно сдавал норматив. Со стороны могло показаться, что он больше заинтересован в близости, чем чисс. Освободившись от кителя, Траун потянулся, прогнулся в талии, как кот, повел плечами, разминая мышцы.

— Тяжелый выдался день? — ласково спросил Пеллеон.

— Не более, чем обычно. Вряд ли у тебя он был проще, — устало протянул Траун.

Он сел на кровать и стал снимать сапоги. Гилад пристроился сзади, положил руки ему на плечи, начал осторожно их массировать. Траун издал мурлыкающий звук, полный довольства. Пеллеон не упустил из виду, что его возлюбленный выглядит утомленным, и снова подумал об отпуске. А как люди живут в отставке? Неужели спят сколько хотят, читают книги, на которые прежде не хватало времени, развлекаются, путешествуют? Это казалось чем-то из параллельной реальности. Превыше всего — Империя. Пока она нуждалась в них с Трауном, оба не имели морального права на отставку. Что не мешало иногда подумать о небольшом домике, утопающем в зелени, ухоженном саде, море или океане поблизости…

— Как прошел твой день? — вдруг спросил Траун.

Его вопрос вырвал Пеллеона из мира фантазий, где он внутренним взором смотрел на Трауна, отдохнувшего и посвежевшего, растянувшегося на золотисто-белом песке. Помимо программы реформ и прочих политических решений, чисс никогда не делился своими мыслями об идеальной жизни после войны. И в целом не походил на мечтателя. В приоритете у него всегда оставалась реальная жизнь и служба.

— Помимо пары утомительных заседаний, встреч и работы с документами — прекрасно, — бодро ответил Гилад. — Дорья чуть не лопался от удовольствия, когда рапортовал об уничтожении базы повстанцев, по-моему, он ожидает повышения за свой подвиг. А сын принцессы Леи расстрелял меня из водяного бластера.

Прервав массаж, Траун повернулся к нему вполоборота и сказал: 

— Думаю, тебе стоит реже общаться с принцессой.

— Боишься, что она превратит меня в повстанца? — улыбнулся Пеллеон.

— Есть те, кто неодобрительно смотрит на твои визиты.

— Это просто визиты вежливости. Она заперта в четырех стенах, ни с кем не видится…

— Условия ее содержания намного лучше тех, которых она заслуживает, — неожиданно жестко прервал его Траун.

— При ее состоянии… — начал было Гилад, но тут его посетила забавная мысль. Он улыбнулся и спросил: — Подожди. Уж не ревнуешь ли ты?

Траун отвернулся, но от внимания Пеллеона не укрылось слишком напряженное для такого несерьезного разговора выражение лица. Гилад фыркнул и вернулся к массажу.

— Я польщен. Надеюсь, ты не думаешь всерьез, что я могу закрутить с ней роман? Она годится мне во внучки, — беззаботно продолжал он.

— Я знаю очень мало мужчин, которых остановила бы разница в возрасте. Тем более что твоя репутация, извини, известна.

Улыбка исчезла с лица Пеллеона. На самом деле не такими безудержными были его похождения в молодости, как их расписывала молва.

— Можешь продолжать говорить гадости, если хочешь, но я не желаю их слушать, — ответил Гилад, убрал руки с его плеч и начал слезать с кровати, но Траун удержал его.

— Прости, я не хотел тебя обидеть. Но ты должен соблюдать осторожность; во дворце повсюду глаза и уши. Как к моему партнеру, к тебе будут присматриваться и прислушиваться пуще прежнего, — умоляющим тоном произнес чисс.

Пеллеон посмотрел на него, уставшего, осаждаемого тысячами проблем и миллионом сомнений, но неизменно нежного и заботливого по отношению к партнеру. Со вздохом он сел рядом и заключил Трауна в объятия.

— Я осторожен. И не думай, что я могу полюбить кого-то, кроме тебя, — ответил Гилад и поцеловал его в висок.

— Чем я могу загладить нанесенное оскорбление? — поинтересовался Траун.

— Отлично знаешь чем, — лукаво ответил Пеллеон, взял чисса за руку и поцеловал его пальцы.

С первой ночи на Хейпсе он пристрастился к массажу простаты, как к наркотику. Прежде Гилад любовался длинными пальцами Трауна только с эстетической точки зрения, а теперь знал, какое им можно найти применение. Прикосновения к коже чисса неизменно пробуждали в нем желание, но сейчас он сомневался, стоит ли всерьез просить о ласке. Здоровье возлюбленного он ценил больше собственного удовольствия, а Трауну не помешал бы отдых. Но до того, как Пеллеон успел свести все к шутке, чисс уже повалил его на кровать, принялся покрывать тело поцелуями. На робкие протесты человека он отвечал легкими укусами. Не имея желания сопротивляться, Гилад сдался без боя. 

Горячие ладони Трауна скользили по его телу. Какой бы пунктик ни был у чисса относительно мягких боков человека, он оставался ему верен. Позволив возлюбленному наслаждаться видом и тактильными ощущениями, Пеллеон потянулся к ящику тумбочки за смазкой. Когда оба потеряют контроль, все должно быть наготове. Траун воспринял его действия как спешку, но не стал возражать. Оторвавшись от живота человека, который с упоением целовал, он принял смазку, выдавил изрядное количество себе на ладонь, обильно смазал два пальца и анус партнера. В нетерпении Гилад пошире раздвинул ноги и подложил под зад подушку. В одну из уютных хейпанских ночей Траун поставил эксперимент, целью которого было выяснить, сколько раз Гилад сможет кончить от стимуляции простаты. Он довел его умопомрачения, но от ответной услуги отказался. Хотя на следующий день Пеллеон чувствовал себя совершенно выжатым, хотя ему было неудобно сидеть и ходить, Гилад мечтал о повторении. Каждый раз он просил чисса повторить эксперимент, и каждый раз тот ограничивался лишь одним оргазмом. Сейчас он даже не заикнулся об этом.

Медленно Траун ввел в любовника один палец, тогда как второй оставался снаружи и гладил чувствительные мышцы. Свободной рукой он обхватил член Пеллеона, распределил смазку по всей длине и начал плавными движениями ласкать его. Ему понадобилась пара минут, чтобы найти чувствительный бугорок простаты и нужный угол. После этого он смог беззастенчиво играть с партнером, дразнить его и любоваться реакцией на свои действия. Гилад млел от его прикосновений, пытался насладиться на палец и просил еще. Прервавшись на минутн, Траун перевел дыхание. Каждый раз он думал, что готов увидеть распаленного желанием возлюбленного. Каждый раз красота и раскованность Пеллеона, его тяга к удовольствиям удивляли его, сводили с ума, заставляли желать большего. Траун наполовину вытащил палец и добавил к нему второй. Пока это был предел того, на что они с Гиладом решались пойти. Но человек показывал такую покладистость, а главное — чувствительность, что чисс не сомневался: скоро они смогут двинуться дальше. Дав ему привыкнуть, Траун начал нежно поглаживать простату Гилада и ласкать член в такт. Когда движения синхронизировались, Пеллеон выгнулся на постели, вцепился в простыню так, что побелели костяшки пальцев, и громко потребовал: «Еще!». Чисс охотно повторил ласку и делал это до тех пор, пока на головке не выступила предупреждающая капля предэякулята.

Не успел Гилад вдоволь насладиться ощущениями, как ласкавшая член рука исчезла. С недовольным урчанием он приподнял голову, чтобы найти причину, и увидел, как Траун скользит ладонью по своему члену в том же неспешном ритме. Пеллеон потянулся, чтобы восполнить утраченные ощущения, но чисс ударил его по пальцам.

— Предоставь это мне, — повелительным тоном произнес Траун.

— Как скажете, сэр, — улыбнулся Пеллеон и откинул голову на подушку. Когда они обсуждали предпочтения в постели, Гилад согласился на доминирование чисса. Стремление все контролировать было его личной чертой, многократно усиленной воспитанием и культурной средой его родины. Иногда Пеллеону хотелось посетить Доминацию чиссов. Это было бы забавно, хотя и невыносимо с точки зрения соблюдения протокола. 

Что бы он ни делал с членом человека, Траун не прекращал массировать его простату. Его пальцы кружили вокруг заветной точки, давили сильнее или слабее, короткими и долгими нажатиями. Гилад чутко реагировал на каждое движение пальцев возлюбленного, вскидывал бедра, выгибался, змеей вертелся на постели. Его член, которым, казалось, слишком долго пренебрегали, сочился предэякулятом. Сжалившись, Траун обхватил его, начал дрочить быстрее, усилил давление на простату. Пеллеон издал громкий стон, все тело напряглось, предвкушая оргазм. Тогда Траун снова убрал руку; его пальцы едва касались бугорка простаты. Снова и снова он доводил партнера до исступления и останавливался в последний момент, не давая достичь разрядки. Гилад мелко дрожал и запыхался. Для него это было нечто новое. Все тело пылало огнем, мысли сосредоточились на одном — желании кончить. Возможно, он даже их озвучил. То ли его просьбы были недостаточно громкими и разборчивыми, то ли чиссу нравилось его мучить, но Траун продолжал безжалостно проминать его простату и выпускать из руки член в самый острый момент. 

В пылу наслаждения Пеллеон не видел, чего Трауну стоила эта игра. Чисс был возбужден до предела, член упирался ему в живот и требовал проникновения. Приходилось довольствоваться своей рукой. Заветная цель, предмет стольких мечтаний, находился так близко! Траун представлял, какой восхитительной теснотой его встретит зад возлюбленного, сожжет его своим жаром. Сейчас Гилад находился в таком состоянии, что не стал бы противиться никаким действиям. И одно это останавливало Трауна. Не менее существенную роль играл тот факт, что он сам не продержался бы и пары минут, тогда как ему хотелось любить Гилада долго, позволить ему прочувствовать тончайшие грани удовольствия. 

Сдавшись на нечленораздельные мольбы Пеллеона, Траун крепко сжал его член, обеими руками начал синхронно ласкать партнера в быстром темпе. Гилад потерял счет моментам, когда чисс возносил его к вершине блаженства и бросал у самого пика. Но сейчас Траун, кажется, не шутил. Пеллеон толкался в кулак чисса до тех пор, пока тот не приказал ему не шевелиться, — сложный приказ с учетом обстоятельств. Но Гилад подчинился. Тогда Траун сосредоточил внимание на головке его члена, сжимал и тер ее так интенсивно, что заставил его кричать. Эта ласка стала последней каплей. Неимоверным усилием воли принудив себя не двигаться, Пеллеон растворился в оргазме, волны наслаждения прокатывались по его телу одна за другой по мере того, как сперма мощными толчками выбрасывалась на пальцы партнера. На несколько секунд он преисполнился величайшего счастья — а потом Траун отпустил его член, вытащил пальцы и оставил его лежать в одиночестве.

Впрочем, оно было лишь иллюзией. Приходя в себя после оргазма, Пеллеон слышал рядом тяжелое дыхание чисса и характерный звук самоудовлетворения. Он попытался приподняться, чтобы помочь, но Траун положил ладонь ему на живот и слегка надавил. Дыхание чисса стало рваным, он прикрыл глаза и прикусил губу, двигал рукой с невероятной быстротой. Через минуту он прижал головку члена к анусу любовника, ввел ее внутрь на считанные сантиметры, чтобы не причинить неудобств, и кончил со звонким возгласом. Гилад впервые слышал, чтобы он издавал такой громкий звук в постели. Он чувствовал, как в задний проход изливается теплая сперма, и находил это ощущение интригующим. Но больше всего ему нравилось смотреть, как чисс содрогается оргазме, и представлять его реакцию, когда они полностью соединятся.

— — —

Выйдя из освежителя, Гилад обнаружил любовника сидящим на краю кровати с задумчивым выражением лица. Судя по немного напряженному виду Трауна, он ожидал какой-то реакции. Но какой именно? Криков восторга, любовного сонета, предложения руки и сердца? Гилад уже знал, что в Доминации чиссов действует жесткая система дисциплины и самоограничения и выходцы оттуда скорее умрут, чем попросят о желаемом. Свободное место на постели Траун явно оставил не просто так. Пеллеон забрался под одеяло и попросил:

— Обнимешь меня?

Интуиция не подвела. Траун живо скользнул в его объятия, обвился вокруг него всем телом, уткнулся носом в шею и издал тихий утробный звук. Гилад прижал его к себе покрепче. Если непонятная чисская гордость стояла между ними и возможностью спать вместе, что ж, человеку не стыдно попросить об этом. Пока сон не сморил их обоих, Пеллеон решил напомнить Трауну о заявлении для прессы. Начал он такими словами:

— Таригау меня измучил. Считает, что мы должны как-то прокомментировать ролик, и, говоря откровенно, я с ним согласен.

Он ожидал отговорок, спора или демонстративного молчания, но вместо этого чисс тихо проговорил:

— На завтрашний день я пригласил нескольких известных журналистов для интервью и записи официального заявления. Тебе не обязательно присутствовать, иначе они будут настаивать, чтобы мы делали всякие глупости на камеру. Речь и вопросы готовы. Таригау узнает, только когда увидит запись в новостях.

Пеллеон усмехнулся, представив выражение лица главы пресс-службы.

— Что ты им скажешь? — полюбопытствовал он, поглаживая затылок чисса.

— Правду. Мы вместе и любим друг друга, это не минутное увлечение, не интрижка, не развлечение. Я обдумал твою идею о том, чтобы показать лидеров Империи более… человечными. Она по-прежнему мне не нравится, но на данный момент это наилучший вариант, — Траун помолчал, потом приподнялся на локте и спросил: — Когда Таригау предложил нам пожениться, мой отказ тебя огорчил?

Неопределенно пожав плечами, Пеллеон ответил:

— Немного, хотя я понимаю твое желание сохранить свободу.

Траун посмотрел на человека с такой болью во взгляде, что тому стало не по себе, и сказал:

— Гил, дело в том, что я _не свободен_.

Физически Пеллеон все еще лежал в объятиях чисса, но ему вдруг показалось, что он падает в глубокую холодную пропасть. Частично мимо него прошел последовавший за признанием рассказ о каком-то капитане, который любил Трауна больше жизни и которого он сам очень уважал.

— Но не любил? — глухо спросил Гилад.

— Не так, как тебя, — ответил чисс, крепче прижимая его к себе.

Однако сейчас Пеллеону меньше всего хотелось объятий. Одно слово — «измена» — звенело у него в голове. И сколько бы Траун ни уверял его, что чувства к мужу прошли, что после разгрома повстанцев он оформит развод по всем правилам, это не отменяло постыдного факта: последние несколько месяцев он осквернял чужой брак. Среди основных жизненных принципов Гилада был и тот, что касался подобных ситуаций. Никогда он не связывался с женщинами, у которых имелся муж или постоянный ухажер, считая это аморальным и неуважительным. И вот…

— Он знает о нас? — не своим голосом спросил Пеллеон.

Чисс кивнул:

— Я сообщил ему. Он не обрадовался, но воспринял новость спокойнее, чем я думал. Внешне, по крайней мере.

— Но ты не удосужился сообщить мне о его существовании.

Траун многословно доказывал, что не имел намерений обманывать его; что брак был заключен по законам Доминации и в основном имел значение для тамошней публики, а он всего лишь не счел нужным указывать это в личном деле. Тем более первое время чисс надеялся побороть влечение к человеку силой воли. Однако страсть захватила его так, что сопротивляться не осталось возможности. 

— Мне нужно обдумать все это, — торопливо ответил Пеллеон, сбросил с себя его руки и принялся шарить в полутьме в поисках своей одежды.

— — —

Гиладу потребовалось больше часа, чтобы успокоиться. Половину этого времени он провел в освежителе у себя в покоях. Стоя под душем, до красноты тер губкой кожу там, где к нему притрагивался чисс, словно хотел смыть его прикосновения. «Любовник». Слово с сомнительными коннотациями.

Лишь когда голова закружилась от жара и духоты, Пеллеон выключил воду, накинул халат и вернулся в спальню. Множество мелочей, расставленных тут и там сувениров, напоминали о присутствии Трауна в его жизни. Несколько — много — минут он позволил себе предаться печали, что у красивой истории любви оказалось двойное дно. Гилад давно заметил, что порой мозг чисса функционирует весьма своеобразным образом: цепляется за то, что люди сочли бы незначительным, и оставляет без внимания важные вещи. Пускай прежние отношения изжили себя, о юридической стороне дела следовало бы сообщить. Правда, признавал Пеллеон, тогда бы они с Трауном до сих пор держались за ручки и сгорали от неутоленного желания. В его собственной биографии тоже присутствовали сомнительные эпизоды; одно поле в личном деле пустовало, по факту таковым не являясь. Но наличие сына не помешало бы Пеллеону сказать «Согласен» перед камерами.

Помимо неприятного сокрытия фактов на грани обмана, признание Трауна содержало спрятанное между строк послание. Перед гранд-адмиралом стоял выбор — свадьба или казнь. Раз первое невозможно, принцессе придется умереть. Вероятность этого неизменно присутствовала со дня поимки Леи. Прежде для Пеллеона она была неприятна по этическим соображениям, но теперь к ним добавилась эмоциональная составляющая. Траун неспроста укорял Гилада в частых визитах к Органе-Соло. С охраной она неизменно держалась с холодным достоинством, скрывая страх и одиночество. Несмотря на отличные условия содержания, опасность витала в воздухе, тревога ни на минуту ее не покидала. Как она однажды призналась, только визиты Пеллеона помогали ей поддерживать боевой дух. Со временем Гилад проникся к ней сочувствием, хотя и подозревал, что она намеренно старалась выглядеть более несчастной, чем на самом деле была. 

Очевидные признаки беременности вызвали в нем еще больше сострадания. Невольная изоляция защитила Лею от всевидящего ока журналистов, от необходимости красиво одеваться, прихорашиваться, идти на заседание очередного бесполезного совета и притворяться счастливой, когда на самом деле ее мучила тошнота и боли в спине. При взгляде на нее Гилад неизменно вспоминал о Халене. Его не было рядом, когда она вынашивала их ребенка. О рождении сына он узнал, когда тому исполнилось уже два месяца. Да и после ему крайне редко выпадала возможность повидаться с мальчиком. За его ростом и развитием Пеллеон следил по голофото, записям и письмам Халены. Вот мальчик научился переворачиваться, сидеть, вот сделал первый шаг, сказал первое слово, прошел стадию разрушения как способа познания мира, вот он таскает за рожки маленького забрака на своем дне рождения, а вот стоит на линейке в школе с огромным букетом. Сейчас Гилад даже не был уверен, помнит ли Мейнар о том, что дядя с усами, которого иногда показывают в голоновостях, — его отец. Возможно, ему проще представлять, что отца у него нет в принципе. Несколько лет назад его интересовал вопрос, почему папы одноклассников водят их на спортивные мероприятия, гуляют с ними, приходят посмотреть на выступления в школьных спектаклях и вообще присутствуют в их жизни, а у него есть только мама. «Я сказала, что папа выполняет очень важное и секретное задание, трудится на благо всех нас, — писала по этому поводу Халена, — но для успешного выполнения задания крайне важно сохранять секретность. Так что ни тебе нельзя видеться с нами, ни нам с тобой. У него сейчас как раз период увлечения шпионскими историями, так что объяснение прошло хорошо. Я заверила, что папа его очень любит и скучает. Надеюсь, в нагромождении лжи хоть это правда». Гилад предчувствовал, что со временем Мейнар предъявит ему счет за многое, и за «секретное задание» в особенности.

Хотя в нелепых репортажах его обвиняли в содержании чуть ли не гарема любовниц, каждый месяц Пеллеон делал отчисления от зарплаты только на один счет в банке во Внешнем кольце. Деньги шли не столько Халене, которая неплохо зарабатывала, сколько на развлечения Мейнара. Если Гилад не мог видеться с сыном, то старался, чтобы тот ни в чем не нуждался, будь то новая игрушка, модная одежда или спортивная секция. Он не видел сына вживую более четырех лет и тщательно подавлял желание встретиться. Сейчас, когда он стал публичной персоной, это была не самая лучшая идея и, прежде всего, небезопасная.

С тех пор, как округлившийся живот Леи сообщил о ее беременности, Пеллеон позаботился о том, чтобы условия заключения изменились. Траун прислушался к его доводам. Теперь, навещая Лею, Гилад видел, что она стала гораздо меньше переживать о своем будущем. Мягкое обращение, регулярные визиты меддроида, разрешение на посещение пленных сенаторов убедили ее, что Траун не отдаст приказ о казни. Хотя бы до родов. «Он не станет впустую тратить ресурсы, — улыбаясь, сказала однажды Лея и довольно удачно передразнила гранд-адмирала: — Это неэффективно». Не опасалась она и за жизни детей, ведь Сила отметила их. В качестве редкого и дорогого товара, полезных пленников или грозного оружия в будущем, живыми они были полезнее, чем мертвыми. Куда больше собственной безопасности Лею тревожили дела повстанцев. Недавно Дорья нашел и уничтожил небольшую базу мятежников, за что получил свои пятнадцать минут славы в голоновостях. Историю подали так, чтобы казалось, будто он чуть ли не собственноручно перебил всех повстанцев до единого. Гиладу пришлось заверить принцессу, что ее ближайшие друзья и члены семьи живы.

Сидя на краю кровати, Пеллеон обвел взглядом спальню. Шикарная обстановка, но при этом — безжизненная. Ему вспомнился последний визит в покои Леи. Вопреки заявлению, что родит только на свободе, она выбирала ткань для пеленок и костюмчиков для будущего малыша. Вероятно, сперва дроид-портной чинно разворачивал перед ней отрезы, но Гилад застал уже веселую кутерьму. Джейсен соорудил себе фантастический наряд из разных материалов и расхаживал в нем по комнате, алый шелк стелился за ним, как плащ. Зато Джейна не стала мудрствовать и просто намотала на себя все понравившиеся ткани, отчего стала похожа на шар с торчащими ручками и ножками. Из-за своего кокона она не могла свободно двигаться и забавно плюхалась на пол, но не позволяла Винтер размотать себя. Глядя на детей, Лея смеялась и гладила выступающий живот. В тот момент она казалась удивительно юной и жизнерадостной… Гилад не нашел в себе сил объяснить ей, в какой опасности она находится из-за того, что два месяца назад на Хейпсе ему захотелось сходить на пляж с Трауном. Возможно, жить ей осталось считанные дни — из-за него. И Пеллеон считал, что должен это исправить. 

Любой ценой.


End file.
